Never Again
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: OneShot: He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He had to make Bay forgive him. She had to see that she's the only one for him.


**Erin:** Wow did I become popular over the course of an hour. I feel like a rockstar! Anyways I've gotten a couple of requests and here's the first. Oh and yes I do requests for the people messaging me about it. I do most any requests or couples except for a few (Emmett x Daphne I would do friendships but no romance, Bill x Sookie from True Blood for those who know it). I prefer to do ones on shows I like and watch also couples I actually ship. I do reserve the right to refuse anyone that I feel like. It's never happened so far but hey it might.

Request Information

_Requested by:_ pixiie18

_Request:_

I know you are going to get a million request now but I thought one more couldn't hurt..lol..I really love your stories and your take on Emmett and Bay. I was wondering if the moods hits you of course if you could write one from the time that Emmett "breaks" things off with Bay at the Car Wash to him FINALLY seeing that it is Bay all along and the " I just want you ". I am a person who wants a happy ending for her couples but I LOVE the angst that is always in the way of the " ever after" I wish the show would have shown Bay upset with Toby leading him to talk to Emmett but I am masochist that way..lol.

Thank you again for your AMAZING stories!

MEL

Disclaimer – I do not own Switched at Birth. If I did the whole show would be about Bemmett.

* * *

><p>Never Again<p>

He couldn't believe what he had said to her. God was he such a jerk! Bay didn't deserve to be spoken to like that and yet he couldn't help himself. The words just flowed out of him and he couldn't stop them even as he saw the tears well in her eyes.

He was a coward as he stormed off unable to face her, using his t-shirt to wipe away the tears pouring down his own face. Why had he said those things to her? Truth was he didn't mean them. He didn't want to break up with her and he didn't want to be with Daphne. Even if they broke up he knows that there will never be a him and Daphne, his feelings for her gone.

He knows he should apologize to her. Yet he's still upset so he doesn't even if it isn't her fault.

…

Leaving school he hasn't spoken to Bay since yesterday and he has no plans on doing that today. Shoving his books into his bag he's plan is to go home and watch TV or something. He doesn't want to deal with people not today. But as luck would have it he wouldn't get to do that.

Toby ran up to him grabbing Emmett's arm to get his attention. "Hey."

Emmett rolls his eyes planning on ignoring him but decides to just cut to the chase, **"I'm not going to your festival." **He then turns to leave.

Toby wouldn't let him go that easily. Tapping on his arm to get his attention, "Wait." He then actually signed to Emmett's great surprise correctly, "**I don't know what you're saying."**

Replying, **"Which is why I'm not going to your festival,"** Emmett attempted to leave again. He was already pissed off and Toby was just making it worse.

Toby grabbed his arm again. "Wait! I'm here because of Bay." His name sign for Bay was completely ridiculous as he mock tossed his invisible long hair over his shoulder.

Emmett just stared at him like he was nuts. "**Is that your name sign for B-A-Y?"**

Toby obviously didn't understand but decided instead get to the point as to why he was there. **"She likes you. But now she's sad. Don't treat my sister like that."** Most of his signs where completely wrong but Emmett understood.

It was like someone slapped him across the face right when he needed them too. He was being an idiot. Man was he. Bay might never forgive him for what he had said. She had been trying so hard to learn sign and he threw it back in her face. Stupid Toby was a pretty amazing brother.

Grabbing his hands Emmett decided to help Toby since he had just helped him. Emmett made the sign for gun.

"Gun?" Toby questioned. Emmett nodded. Dropping a finger Emmett took his other hand and brought them together making the proper sign for sister. "Sister." Toby smiled. **"Thanks."**

…

Emmett took off for Buckner Hall. He didn't know if Bay would forgive her but he had to try. She was the one for him Hearing or Deaf.

Spotting her black wavy hair Emmett raced towards her grabbing her shoulder. Bay continuing to walk slowly turned to him.

"**Can I talk to you?"** he asked begging for the chance to grovel at her feet if need be.

"What are you doing here?" Bay looked at him confused and surprised but not the normal happy smile that made his heart stop.

He had hurt her, badly. **"I shouldn't have-"** he tried to start but Bay cut him off, "No. Okay, it's fine. You and Daphne, I get it I can't compete with that. Just don't make this harder for me than it is already."

She wasn't even mad at him. She was just hurt. That made him feel even worse. She wanted him to be happy even if that wasn't with her. She would do what was best for him. What she didn't get was she was what was best for him.

Emmett grabbed her shoulder again this time forcing her to stop.

"Just because I always have some snappy comeback doesn't mean I don't break easily," she spoke clearly her eyes watery.

He had to tell her. **"I've never been comfortable."** He stopped. He had never told this to anyone before. He took a deep breath trying again. **"I've never been comfortable around hearing people."** He paused. **"I haven't been around them much. But with you, it was different. From the beginning you weren't hearing or deaf, you were just Bay."** His eyes watered as he put his heart on the line. **"The truth is it would be easier if I could go find a deaf Bay. But I don't want a deaf Bay."** He hadn't planned on doing this now, showing her now. He wanted to wait until he was more prepared. He wanted to do some big declaration or something. But it wouldn't matter now if he couldn't get her back so he put it all on the line and spoke, "I just want you."

Tears filled her eyes streaming down her face as Bay threw herself into his arms, wrapping him in a hug sobbing as she buried her face in his neck. This meant more to her than anything he could have ever given her. Pulling her close Emmett closed his eyes so relieved that she took him back. He hadn't realized how much she meant to him until now and he wasn't going to ever let her go again. Never again.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> So what do you think? You like? I've posted like 3 stories today and I'm just on a roll. I should probably go to bed since it's like 2:30am here. Well I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think. Reviews are the most important thing for me.


End file.
